


Ahora mi corazón está lleno

by SaraHudson112



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alfa!Farrier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, El AU Alfa/Omega que nadie pidió, Los nombres son tomados de los actores, M/M, Omega!Collins, Pero que yo necesitaba, Sorry Not Sorry, Tenía que escribir esto, en serio, me voy al infierno, ya sé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Collins es uno de esos omegas que presentan demasiado tarde por algún problema de salud anterior, pero para su desgracia presenta cuando ya es piloto de la RAF, frente a todos sus compañeros alfas, frente a Farrier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> últimamente he estado publicando en inglés, pero ya era hora de que publicara algo decente en español y tenía esta idea en mente desde que vi Dunkirk y quiero decir que amé esa película y que sí, la historia de Farrier y Collins definitivamente me enamoró. Hay muy buenos fics en este tag y yo quise aportar el mío.  
> Esta historia se puede leer como un AU moderno o no, dado que no menciono ninguna época y tampoco ninguna guerra. No tengo pensado hacer una secuela, aunque hay algunas ideas flotando por allí que quizá me anime a aterrizar si así lo desean.   
> Gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten! <3 <3

La noche se sentía demasiado cálida para Collins quien tiró del cuello de su uniforme e intentó mantener la calma ante aquel repentino calor, nunca se había sentido de esa manera, aunque podría ser que estuviera enfermándose, después de todo los entrenamientos nunca eran fáciles y las condiciones climáticas tampoco ayudaban mucho. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, no se lo comentó a nadie porque no deseaba levantar miradas o recibir preguntas. Él estaba bien, nadie a decir verdad se preocupaba por un beta y él no deseaba tener atención que no necesitaba en su escuadrón.

Un alfa llamado William se acercó a él, se dirigía al comedor para tomar algo de alimento y después poder ir a descansar tras una jornada larga en la base.

-Collins, Collins, Collins… -Canturreó el alfa, poniendo un brazo por sobre los hombros de Collins, su compañero era un tanto más alto que él y aun así lo hizo encorvarse un poco.

-William, estás pesado. –Se quejó Collins, dándole un golpe en uno de sus costados al hombre.

-Oh, vamos, querido Jack, no seas amargado. –William lo soltó por las buenas, sonriendo, caminando a la par del rubio mientras entraban en el salón, no había mucha gente, pero el olor a alfa de ese lugar le llegó de golpe a Collins, quien de inmediato se cubrió la nariz.

-¿Qué sucede, Jackie? –Preguntó William, bromeando con el apelativo que había usado para Collins aunque sin ganas de ofenderlo realmente.

-Huele demasiado. –Murmuró bajo su mano y se sostuvo de su compañero por el mareo intenso que le había ocasionado aquel olor.

-¿A qué?

-No lo sé, creo que fue el olor de la cocina… No me he sentido muy bien. –Fue la única explicación que Collins encontró para aquella ligera nausea en su estómago. Los betas, se decía, no podían percibir olores, ni de omegas, ni de alfas, así que Collins, sin experiencia en ese cambio de olores, no pensó que se debiera a algo distinto más que una infección estomacal, lo que no le hacía menos difíciles las cosas, enfermarse en medio del entrenamiento no era para nada algo bueno.

La cena pasó de forma extraña e incómoda para Collins, sentado con sus compañeros apenas pudo comer la mitad de lo que había en su bandeja, lo que por cierto había levantado comentarios por parte de todos sus compañeros. Se sentía acalorado aunque sus amigos insistían que la noche estaba fresca, lo suficiente para que todos estuvieran utilizando abrigos. Había un calor instalado en su vientre, aunque él lo confundía con algún malestar, y los olores cambiaban, algunos eran más amargos que otros, salados, olor a hierba. Se estaba mareando con tan sólo pensarlo.

-Jack, ¿qué te sucede, hombre? Estás todo rojo, ¿te sientes bien? –Preguntó John, uno de sus compañeros de escuadrón. Collins se estremeció cuando el otro hombre puso una mano sobre su frente como si le hubiesen puesto un hielo.

-¿Qué pasa, Collins? –Farrier se sentó a su lado, llevaba su bandeja de alimento la cual dejó sobre la mesa. También parecía interesado en investigar a Collins quien de inmediato pareció haber caído en cuenta de algo.

-Farrier, tú… -Jack lo miró y tragó saliva, se sentía un poco desorientado, pero el olor de Farrier era firme, intenso, olía a canela, a tabaco y a café. Eran olores agradables, no como los demás olores que se le habían presentado durante el día. –Tú hueles…

-¿Huh? ¿Huelo? Pues… he estado en el taller hasta hace poco, quizá me cayó demasiada grasa de motor. –Respondió confundido, sus amigos bromeaban, pero Collins poco les prestaba atención, así que negó suavemente, aún fijo en el par de ojos verdes que también lo observaban.

-No… tú hueles a café y a… Oh, dios… -Collins se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, lo que dejó a más de uno preguntándose qué le sucedía.

-Espera, Collins, ¿qué sucede? –Farrier lo siguió con la mirada y de inmediato le golpeó un olor diferente y por la mirada de sus compañeros, era más seguro decir que también lo habían percibido.

El olor de un omega en celo.

Era la primera vez que Farrier olía algo como eso. En sus años desde que se había presentado como Alfa había comenzado a percibir los diferentes olores de las y los omegas que cruzaban su camino, pero nunca se había encontrado con uno que le avasallara de esa forma, que le gustara, con el que sintiera su alfa despertar como en ese momento.

Collins olía a bosque húmedo y fresco, a madera recién cortada, a miel tibia.

-Dios mío, Collins es un omega. –Soltó William de repente, lo que hizo que la mayoría de los presentes en el salón levantaran la cabeza. Jack se detuvo, se abrazó a sí mismo y observó a su alrededor, sus compañeros lo observaban, algunos se habían levantado y tuvo inmediatas ganas de acobardarse cuando se encontró con que Farrier también estaba de pie, lo miraba con detenimiento, el olor del alfa aún era fuerte a pesar de estar alejados.

Farrier vio como Collins salía disparado del comedor, parecía asustado y conmocionado por la situación.

-¿Qué no se supone que Collins era un beta? ¿Cómo carajos escondió su condición por tanto tiempo? –Cuestionó uno de sus compañeros, todos estaban ligeramente alterados por el olor de un omega en celo. En la RAF no había omegas, sólo betas y alfas que pudieran pilotear. Los omegas que había estaban en el ala de administración y medicina, algunas enfermeras, secretarias y cadetes desdichados que presentaron durante su estancia en la academia y que jamás serían capaces de ser pilotos.

-Bueno, está en celo, deberíamos ayudarlo. –Un piloto de otro escuadrón, sentado en la mesa contigua a la suya, parecía entretenido por el recién descubierto omega. Farrier sintió un gruñido creciéndole en el pecho cuando el hombre volvió a hablar. –Tal vez es uno de esos omegas que tardan en presentar, cualquier cosa que sea, podría cogerme ese culo esta misma noche.

El gruñido de Farrier más su puño chocando contra el metal de la mesa, puso en alerta a la mayoría.

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a mirar en dirección de Collins. –Le advirtió, siseando las palabras. Farrier era un alfa demasiado fuerte y casi nadie lo dudaba, sus compañeros siempre miraban hacía él cuando se trataba de apoyo en el aire o en los entrenamientos. Era un piloto experto, de buenos nervios y calculador. Nadie se esperaba que Farrier saltara así a la defensiva por Collins, aunque a decir verdad, nadie se esperaba que Collins presentara como omega en medio de la cena.

-¿Tú lo vas a impedir Farrier? ¿Qué carajos te importa el niño? Lo que necesita es un buen nudo en su interior para que entienda que los omegas no tienen un espacio entre los pilotos.

-Si vuelves a decir una sola cosa más sobre Collins, el que no tendrá espacio entre los pilotos serás tú después de que te rompa los huesos. –La voz de alfa de Farrier era demasiado intensa, la mayoría de los alfas jóvenes e inexpertos se habían sentado y agachado la cabeza ante aquella discusión, e incluso William encontraba un poco difícil mantenerse recto.

-Vamos, Farrier. Déjalo… Debemos encontrar a Collins, si no somos nosotros, alguien lo hará y si está en celo, vaya a saber Dios lo que le harán. –El comentario de William pareció accionar algo en el instinto de Farrier, así que soltó un gruñido que reverberó desde su pecho e hizo a algunos empequeñecerse en sus asientos.

-Iré a buscarlo yo, si alguien le pone un dedo encima a Collins lo voy a destrozar. –Después de eso, Farrier salió hecho una fiera del salón, los presentes aún estaban alterados y William tan sólo esperaba que Farrier se tomara las cosas con calma y que a Collins no le pasara nada.

No era un secreto que Farrier se había tomado un cariño especial con Collins, ambos eran compañeros de vuelo, se tenían las espaldas en el aire y en la tierra, eran buenos amigos y compañeros y a veces parecían tan unidos que William podía encontrar similitudes en sus personalidades, pero Collins era un beta, y las relaciones entre alfas y betas jamás habían sido bien vistas, mucho menos si se trataba de un beta varón. Los omegas varones no eran cosa del otro mundo, aunque siempre se esperaba de un alfa que buscara a una omega bonita, mujer, que no diera problemas y se quedara en casa como buena esposa y madre, los omegas varones eran más difíciles, pero no por eso las relaciones entre un alfa y un omega varón estaban prohibidas. Pero los omegas no estaban permitidos entre los pilotos, porque sus hormonas podían poner en peligro ciertas misiones o interrumpir el entrenamiento, además, un omega con ciclos regulares de celo no podía estar ausentándose durante la formación de pilotos.

Collins había corrido todo lo que sus piernas se lo habían permitido. Había algo que estaba mal con él, lo sabía, jamás se sintió bien con su persona, pero nunca supo qué era aquello que le faltaba, había cumplido veinte años de edad, y casi dos años en la RAF y uno como piloto, era imposible que presentara como omega a esa edad. _Y ahora todos lo saben…_ Había no sólo presentado como omega a los veinte años, sino en frente de todo su escuadrón y de otros pilotos. Estaba condenado, completamente condenado y el calor en su cuerpo no mermaba. Se sentía horrible, se sentía necesitado, sus piernas estaban débiles y podía sentir que algo en su parte baja comenzaba a humedecerlo.

Logró llegar hasta su cuarto, la habitación que por cierto compartía con Farrier al ser los dos compañeros de pilotaje. El olor de Farrier estaba ahí también y él jamás había podido percibirlo hasta esos momentos, con tal intensidad que apenas podía pensar. Todos siempre decían que Farrier era un alfa demasiado fuerte, él jamás se vio amedrentado por eso, porque era un beta, por eso habían congeniado tan bien y ahora… ahora Collins había presentado como omega.

- _Oh, por Dios, me va a odiar. Me va a aborrecer… -_ Collins pensó con pesimismo. Creyó que idealizar platónicamente a Farrier era algo con lo que podía conformarse, con tener su amistad, con ser su compañero, pero ahora que aquello podía serle arrebatado, sentía una angustia que alteró sus nervios y quizá sus hormonas porque un gemido salió de su garganta que básicamente lo llevó al suelo, se inclinó hacia adelante y se abrazó nuevamente, jadeando por el calor que sentía, su vientre comenzaba a doler, un tirón lo hizo gemir de nuevo, no sabía que tener un celo era tan doloroso.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse abruptamente, lo que lo llevó a erguirse y arrinconarse hasta una esquina del pequeño cuarto, el olor de un alfa alterado lo golpeó casi dejándolo débil, provocando un nuevo gemido a la par que un calambre le tironeaba el vientre.

-Collins, ¿estás bien?

-Farrier… -Jadeó el rubio al verlo. Era Farrier, la peor persona que Collins esperaba ver. No quería sentir su rechazo ni verlo despreciarlo, al menos no tan pronto.

-Hey, Jack… vamos, todo está bien. Voy a acercarme. –Le hizo saber mientras daba pasos hacia él, pero al tenerlo muy cerca, Collins se apretó más contra la pared, le sudaba la frente y tenía la cara algo roja, los ojos febriles, sus hormonas llenaban el cuarto.

-Tom… lo siento, yo… yo no sabía que… que esto iba a pasar, lo siento. –A Collins le temblaba la voz, temía ver el rechazo en los ojos de Farrier.

-No te disculpes, Jack. –El mayor se inclinó hasta estar a su altura y se acercó más a él, el aroma de su celo era bastante fuerte y por el estado en el que estaba seguro estaba comenzando a tener dolores, lo confirmó cuando lo escuchó gemir bajito y llevarse las manos a su vientre.

-No sé qué está mal conmigo. –Murmuró el rubio y Farrier pasó una mano desnuda sobre la frente de su amigo, quien de inmediato tembló por el tacto y pareció aliviado por este.

-Nada está mal contigo, Collins. Nada. Todo va a estar bien. –Lo reafirmó Thomas, intentando sonar tranquilo pese a que sentía que las hormonas del celo de Collins sacaran a flote sus instintos. Jack sintió un nuevo tirón en el vientre y esta vez el gemido de dolor de sus labios fue llamada suficiente para el alfa frente suyo.

-Vamos a llevarte a la cama, debes estar demasiado incómodo ahí. –Farrier lo tomó por los brazos y lo levantó, el menor se apoyaba en los hombros fuertes de su amigo aunque sentía las fuerzas mermadas en cada parte de su cuerpo. En lo único que podía pensar era en la increíble e irreverente necesidad que sentía dentro de sí de ser tomado por un alfa. Por ese alfa. El que olía a café y a canela. Sin embargo había una parte de sí que temía a esta nueva faceta, que odiaba comportarse tan bajo por instintos tan básicos. No deseaba que Farrier lo odiara, seguramente después de eso lo haría.

-Necesitamos calmar tu celo o será peor, si es el primero que tienes.

-Puedo… puedo soportarlo. –Mintió, pero su convicción flaqueó cuando una nueva contracción lo atacó, haciéndolo retorcerse en su cama una vez que estuvo ahí.

-Tienes la piel muy caliente… El dolor será demasiado.

-Está bien, Farrier. Puedo soportarlo… lo voy a soportar, no tienes por qué quedarte.

-No digas esas cosas, Collins. Me quedaré, me voy a quedar y voy a ayudarte con esto… Sé que lo necesitas y sé que sabes que es conmigo con quien lo necesitas. –Declaró, sin una pizca de remordimiento de imponerse sobre un omega vulnerable, pero no podía darle más vueltas al asunto. Ese era su omega, el que le correspondía por derecho y su deber era cuidarlo, procurarlo y guardarlo de aquello que pudiese lastimarlo. Collins le alcanzó del antebrazo, respiraba pesado y su otra mano estaba aferrada en su vientre.

-Duele… duele mucho… -Admitió. –Haz algo… por favor… -Le pidió, aunque aún estaba inseguro.

Había sólo una razón por la cual Collins percibía tan bien y tan apaciguadoramente el olor de Farrier, y había una buena razón por la cual el piloto estaba ahí, tratando de ayudarlo sin que le pareciera algo inadecuado.

-Voy a hacer que pare, lo prometo. –Farrier trajo a sus labios los nudillos de la mano de Collins y los besó y se subió a la cama como un depredador que se agazapa para hacerse de su presa. Collins temblaba con anticipación, con dolor, necesitaba que aquello fuese rápido, Farrier podía notarlo; aún tendrían algunos días irregulares de celo para tomarse el tiempo, pero por ahora, lo que Collins necesitaba era a Farrier dentro suyo sin más miramientos.

No hubo nada ceremonioso en desnudarse, ambos fueron rápidos, ansiosos, impulsados por un instinto tan característico de sus personalidades pese a que Tom hubiese deseado tomarse su tiempo en cada aspecto de ese encuentro. Farrier deseó que Collins fuera un poco más abierto con lo que deseaba ya que podía verlo debatirse entre lo que necesitaba y lo que sentía, pero no lo presionó tampoco. Collins por su parte sólo deseaba que el dolor parase y que ese alfa hiciera algo, nublado por completo bajo los efectos de su celo, se sentía mareado y casi fuera de sí, como si todo eso fuera una experiencia surreal. Sudaba, aunque Farrier pareció encontrarle gusto a eso porque lo besaba por todas partes, a veces se detenía y succionaba alguna porción de piel que hacía a Collins retorcerse de placer, sobre todo cuando las manos de su compañero, firmes y cálidas, endurecidas por el tiempo, pero gentiles, lo acariciaron con paciencia. Tom sabía lo que hacía y disfrutaba haciéndolo y al mismo tiempo observar a Jack quebrándose por completo con tan sólo el tacto de sus manos. Sin embargo, por la forma en la que el rubio parecía volverse cada vez más ansioso, Farrier dejó de lado todo y se concentró en aliviar el celo de aquel omega.

Collins recuperó algo de consciencia en algún momento en el que cierto dolor se apoderó de él en su parte baja; afianzó las manos en los hombros de Farrier y gimió alto y sonoroso cuando los movimientos circulares en su esfínter pasaron de ser dolorosos a placenteros. Pero esta vez la vergüenza sí que le golpeó fuerte y aparte de no poder calmar su alocada respiración ni ciertos sonidos provenientes de su garganta, casi comete la locura de pedirle a Farrier que parara, ya que por la mirada casi oscura en los ojos de Farrier, cuando se acercó a su rostro para besarlo, sería imposible que el alfa lo dejara.

El beso fue desordenado, sus labios jamás se habían sentido tan necesitados de otros y Farrier parecía saber todo lo que necesitaba porque ni siquiera tenía que pedir por ello y Jack apenas tenía suficiente de los labios de Tom así que procuró llenarse de aquella sensación.

Sólo que un nuevo tirón en el vientre lo hizo sollozar y gemir en dolor y Farrier retiró sus falanges aunque aquello causara un nuevo gemido de decepción en Jack, quien asustado se aferró a los brazos de su compañero.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo… -Farrier susurró aquellas palabras en el oído del menor, para brindarle calma y distraerlo de su ansiedad. Podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, la forma en la que Collins respondía de forma perfecta a todo lo que él le hacía y por supuesto que entendía que aquello debía ser más rápido pese a aún desear poder tomarse su tiempo.

Collins tenía un cuerpo que a ojos de Farrier era divino, su vertiginoso vientre que se mantenía firme y plano, unos muslos carnosos de piel lechosa que parecían invitarle a quedarse en su calidez. Farrier podría haberse quedado a admirarlo toda la noche si con eso se grabara aquellas imágenes para siempre. Los labios rojizos, aquellas mejillas sonrosadas por el calor o por la vergüenza, cualquiera que fuera, lo hacían verse como una pintura renacentista, porque Collins en toda su belleza, mantenía una inocencia que Farrier no quería destrozar, por eso, pese a que él fuera un alfa, se tomó aquello con calma para rendirle respeto suficiente a su omega.

Era todo brazos temblorosos y gemidos bajitos, miradas esquivas y labios ansiosos que Farrier tranquilizó con varios besos antes de tomar la única parte virgen que le quedaba a Collins. Inmediatamente el menor comenzó a temblar, apretando los labios para no sollozar y aferrando sus manos contra la espalda sudorosa de su compañero quien susurraba palabras de amor a su oído y le pedía dulcemente que respirara, que todo pasaría cuánto antes. Recogió las piernas sobre la cama, podía sentir su interior arder a cada momento en que Thomas lo hacía suyo.

Cuando por fin Farrier estuvo dentro de él, se detuvo y le acarició la frente a Collins, haciendo hacia atrás el cabello rubio que se le pegaba a la frente y repartió algunos besos en su febril rostro.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con voz serena, pero todo lo que pudo responder Collins fue un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Su vientre había dejado de doler, se sentía demasiado lleno que casi no podía soportarlo. Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien, sobre todo con un alfa y había cierta incomodidad en sus piernas, pero trato de resistirlo y acostumbrarse a ello. Aún con la lubricación natural de su celo, era imposible para Collins tomar todo y adaptarse tan rápido.

Lo demás pasó casi como recuerdos borrosos, Collins no estaba seguro del todo de qué exactamente había pasado o cómo, pero de alguna manera Farrier había logrado llevarlo a un borrón de emociones. En algún punto de todo eso lo obligó a acomodarse de forma distinta y él, dócil, se dejó, porque no tenía más opción y no quería que Farrier estuviera lejos tanto tiempo.

Thomas tenía ambas manos sobre la cadera del menor y Collins tiritaba y gemía con distintas intensidades, aferrado fuertemente con puños cerrados a las sábanas ya maltrechas de la cama. Sintió cómo el nudo de Farrier se hacía grande en su interior y entonces sí que soltó un grito de dolor.

-¡No puedo! ¡Espera… espera! –Le pidió Collins, pero el alfa no escuchó o hizo caso omiso porque se inclinó hacia él y le olfateó el cuello, lo que hizo a Jack reaccionar de nuevo.

-¡Farrier, no me muerdas…! -Su voz se quebró, porque no deseaba decirlo y pudo escuchar de inmediato al alfa gruñir, aferrándose más a su cuerpo y acertando un golpe contra su cadera que lo hizo temblar desde su vientre, casi provocándole un orgasmo instantáneo, gimoteó un par de veces antes de recuperarse.

-Mí omega… -Gruñó el mayor y se acercó a lamerle el cuello, Collins volvió a estremecerse.

-No… Farrier, por favor… no puedo…

-Si no lo hago cualquiera pensará que tienen derecho a tocarte… -Planteó Farrier, algo que era bastante real, un omega en celo y sin marcar corría varios riesgos, aún sin el celo, Jack podría verse envuelto en varios problemas y en el peor de los escenarios, marcado por algún alfa abusador. Farrier era su mejor opción, aunque no por eso significaba que debía ser así. Todo pensamiento coherente terminó allí en cuanto el alfa reanudó sus movimientos contra su cadera.

Minutos después a Collins lo golpeó su orgasmo a la par que el nudo de Farrier se formaba en su interior, su omega gimió satisfecho y poco después un dolor intenso en su cuello lo hizo trastabillar en la inconsciencia.   
Farrier tenía su mandíbula cerrada contra el cuello de Collins, había roto la piel del omega que ahora sangraba y poco después Tom comenzó a limpiar la herida con su saliva, para sellar la marca, aquello dejó más dócil y vulnerable a Collins, sin embargo, se sentía protegido y olvidó el dolor que sentía por el enorme nudo de Farrier en su interior.

La primera oleada de calor en su interior le hizo arquear su espalda y gemir bajito, se llevó una mano al vientre y cerró los ojos, avergonzado hasta el último de sus cabellos; aún faltaba para que aquello terminase.   
Ya recostado en la cama, con la respiración calmada y atrapado aún en los brazos de su alfa, Collins sentía que había algo mal con todo eso, pero sus hormonas lo pusieron dentro de una perfecta ilusión y Farrier era el alfa más cariñoso con él que Collins jamás pensó haberse topado. Le acarició y lamió la marca en su cuello hasta que esta no dolía más y lo dejó dormir un rato hasta que él mismo despertó a mitad de la noche, demasiado ansioso y en la cima de su celo como para tener modales o recordar que hasta hace poco Farrier había sido nada más y nada menos que su compañero de escuadrón, el primer piloto del escuadrón, de hecho.

La mañana siguiente, Collins estaba envuelto en las sábanas de su cama, por completo. Las oleadas de calor le habían golpeado un total de tres veces y esperaba que hubiera más de eso. Se sentía drenado, cansado y estúpidamente necesitado. Farrier lo había ayudado a tomar una ducha y luego lo dejó recostado y envuelto en sábanas limpias, él se vistió para salir, asegurándole que volvería rápido con comida y agua para él y para reportarlos a los dos en la base. Era una ley universal inquebrantable, no había fuerza que pudiera separar a un alfa de su omega en celo y recién marcado, así que Farrier hizo todo lo más rápido que pudo, pidió a William que le consiguiera comida mientras él lidiaba con su superior del escuadrón de la RAF y no más de media hora después estuvo de regreso con Collins, quien despertó casi de inmediato al sentir al alfa cerca. Cabía mencionar que su instinto de alfa y su testosterona estaban tan concentradas y fuertes que la mayoría de los cadetes o pilotos, alfas o no, se habían quitado de su camino.

-Volviste… -Collins se quiso incorporar en la cama, pero sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su parte baja que lo hizo moverse con cuidado.

-Por supuesto que volví. –Farrier dejó las cosas que llevaba en manos sobre un escritorio dispuesto cerca de una pared y se acercó de inmediato a Collins para impedir que se levantara. -¿Cómo te sientes? –Le preguntó al poner sus manos sobre los hombros desnudos del rubio y asentarlo cerca suyo.

-Pensé que no volverías… -Collins enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Farrier y lo olfateó en reconocimiento, Tom no tardó en besarle la marca de su cuello para tranquilizarlo.

-No habría razón para no volver, eres mi omega. –Murmuró sobre su piel y sintió que Collins se estremecía.

Aún tenían muchas cosas que hablar y aclarar, Collins tenía miedo de lo que le deparaba en la RAF y con sus compañeros y lo confundía la idea de que Farrier tan fácilmente hubiese aceptado todo eso e incluso hubiese llegado tan lejos como para morderlo y marcarlo como su omega. Todo aquello podía aterrorizarlo, y seguramente entraría en pánico una vez que su celo se disipara y sus hormonas no controlaran todo lo que sentía.

Sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo subía nuevamente y sus muslos se humedecieron y en ese momento todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia suficiente, solo las manos de su alfa sobre su cuerpo importaban.

Seguro que luego de su celo se daría cuenta que pasarlo con un alfa tan fuerte como Farrier y terminar marcado por este mismo, tendría sus consecuencias, porque aún si fuese su primer celo en regla, Collins seguía siendo fértil.

 

 

 

 


	2. Take me Home (Llévame a casa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así que... me di cuenta que no había publicado esto aquí. Ojalás les guste. De verdad que este capítulo es puro amor y miel porque necesitamos algo más de eso en este fandom lleno de angustia. Así que aquí lo tienen. :)

El sonido de la lluvia cayendo y haciendo charquitos en la tierra que despide un olor a hierba y naturaleza mezclado con almizcle y madera mojada es de cierto modo relajante y le hace olvidarse de todo lo que esos meses ha pasado. Apenas ha descansado en esos días, mucho trabajo y pocas energías no son una buena combinación, pero sus preocupaciones siguen ahí, asechándolo cuando se permite sentirse demasiado desdichado. El calor del suéter de lana no es suficiente para calmar la sensación de estar solo y aunque añora la calidez de su alfa sabe que no es capaz de mirar enteramente a esos recuerdos o el dolor podría hacerlo doblegar de la decisión que tomó todos esos meses atrás.

Collins está bastante entrado en su gestación y como todo omega en estado, necesita de su alfa y muchas veces yace en la cama vieja de aquella cabaña con goteras por doquier y trata de encontrar calor entre las escasas colchas que no le protegen completamente del frío y que no se equiparan ni por un segundo al calor que Farrier emitía al tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo.

Los primeros días habían sido una elusión de feromonas, envuelto en la protección de su alfa y lo bien que se sentía una marca en su cuello, pero pronto había acabado todo eso, tuvo que enfrentar las consecuencias de presentar como omega a una edad tardía, estando en una base militar de pilotos en la cual no admitían a los de su especie.

Por su bien, se tomó el té aunque este se había entibiado ya por haberlo dejado olvidado mientras miraba el campo empaparse hasta las raíces. Sorbió la nariz y se sobó el vientre para asegurarse que su bebé estuviera tranquilo y cálido. Lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche, moviéndose inquieto como si presintiera que algo estaba por suceder. Él mismo tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba por pasar, pero en ese lugar mucho no sucedía. La señora que le había vendido la casa y le había dejado sus animales se había mudado a la ciudad con su hija, una beta muy amable quien le aseguró que lo visitaría en cuanto estuvieran estables en la ciudad. No esperaba su visita, aunque realmente algo de compañía no le vendría mal. Con los únicos que hablaba era con el par de patos que rondaban en la parte trasera de la casa y las gallinas que le recibían con cacaraqueas cada que les iba a dar de comer. La cabra y su cabrito lo seguían a todos lados y de vez en cuando, el cerdo se escapaba de su corral y lo seguía incansablemente como una especie de can. Le ablandaba el corazón el cariño de esos animales, aunque cuidarlos se había vuelto una tarea difícil y mientras no quisiera venderlos o no hubiese quien los comprara, eran su responsabilidad y a duras penas podía cuidarse él mismo con un vientre de siete meses, lo que a veces lo hacía perder el valor y la templanza y se echaba a llorar sin consuelo alguno hasta que se quedaba dormido, cansado emocionalmente y alguna que otra vez hambriento.

Su tiempo en la RAF y los años de dura niñez en su familia, lo habían vuelto capaz de vivir en soledad, valerse por sí mismo y encontrarle soluciones a sus problemas, sin importar del tipo que fuesen, pero jamás había tenido que estar en la situación de tener un bebé en el vientre y tener que valerse de esa forma, trabajar, cuidar de animales y todo estando lejos de su alfa.

El último doctor que había podido pagar para tener una revisión, cuando apenas se había dado cuenta que algo extraño estaba pasando con su cuerpo, le había mencionado que estar lejos de su alfa mientras gestaba le iba a ocasionar grandes problemas y que sería incluso peligroso hacerlo, pero contra toda indicación, se armó de valor y se arriesgó a viajar y trabajar hasta que el vientre se le notó y ya nadie más había querido contratarlo, usó lo que tenía para comprar un lugar pequeño en el cual vivir y aunque veces la realidad lo angustiaba demasiado, ahí estaba, con un vientre enorme y a pocos meses de dar a luz.

No era tonto y tampoco creía en cuentos de hadas, él había escuchado las historias, sabía lo que sucedía si un omega no tenía a su alfa, las complicaciones podrían ser severas, los riesgos altos y le daba miedo lo que le deparaba en la hora del parto, pero se tragaba sus inquietudes y se dedicaba a surcar la tierra, a practicar las cosas que su madre le había enseñado cuando había estado enfermo por bastante tiempo, incapaz de salir de cama o de hacer otra cosa. Lo había instruido en el arte de hacer crecer plantas herbales y pequeñas hortalizas, jamás pensó que aquello le fuese a servir de un modo u otro ahora que tenía que aprender a sobrevivir por sí solo. La compañía de sus no tan silenciosos animales lo sosegaba en días en que la soledad lo lastimaba.

Miró al pequeño perro que había llegado hasta su puerta una semana atrás, el cachorro le hacía compañía echado a sus pies, enroscado en sí mismo para guardar calor. No había tenido corazón para dejarlo fuera cuando lo escuchó rascar la puerta de la entrada mientras la tormenta apretaba sin indicios de detenerse pronto. Sus animales se resguardaban bajo la techumbre del patio, pero el perro estaba empapado en el pórtico, así que lo metió dentro, lo secó lo mejor que pudo y desde entonces vivía con él. Había decidido llamarlo Ace, por los viejos tiempos y le había puesto sus placas de la RAF en un collar de cuero que había improvisado para que ahora tuviera identificación.

Una brisa helada lo sobrecogió y tembló un poco, lo que lo hizo decidirse por cerrar de una vez la ventana e ir a la cama a descansar. La espalda le había estado doliendo bastante por el peso que ahora cargaba y por las tareas de todos los días, sin mencionar las largas caminatas que daba hasta el pueblo para conseguir algunas cosas o vender otras, a veces no obtenía ganancia alguna y el camino de regreso era aún más pesado, pero procuraba no perder los ánimos a medida que los días pasaban.

La mujer dependiente de una tienda que le compraba algunos frascos de hierbas, le había preguntado si ya sabía lo que su bebé sería. Era de las pocas personas que lo trataban bien y con normalidad, lo miraba con ojos conciliadores y de vez en cuando le regalaba una hogaza de pan de las que ella juraba que ya no vendería porque era pan del día anterior. Él no supo qué responderle así que sólo dijo que sería niño aunque no tenía idea de lo que iba a ser, incluso había llegado tan lejos como para imaginárselo físicamente y desde entonces había decidido que si era niño, le llamaría como Farrier, para aferrarse de ese modo al recuerdo de su alfa y que existiera de algún modo una conexión entre ellos aunque fuese mínima.

Cuando había dejado la RAF, huyendo de Farrier sin ninguna explicación o carta de despedida, no había sido porque quisiera herirlo, había sido porque no tenía otra opción. Lo llamaron a las oficinas del general, lo cuestionaron, le hicieron confesar, lo amenazaron e incluso amenazaron con destituir a Farrier y condenarlo por ello si él no desaparecía de ese lugar. Se aguantó todo lo que quiso decir e hizo lo que le pidieron para permitir que Farrier no abandonara todo lo que conocía por un omega que se había entrometido en su camino.

La realidad es cruel y muy pocas veces benévola para aquellos que buscan la felicidad.   
Eso lo decidió cuando dejó la base con las pocas pertenencias que tenía sobre su hombro.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, con dificultad y suspirando una vez logró estar de pie, sostenía su vientre como si pesara demasiado, sintiéndose ligeramente extraño, como un malestar o quizá nauseas construyéndose en su estómago. Caminó a paso cansado para poder cambiar los trastes con agua. Ace se despertó de inmediato y luego de estirarse y bostezar, le siguió con tranquilidad como si fuera su tarea ir tras de él para cuidarlo. Los truenos y relámpagos a veces lo sobresaltaban, sobre todo cuando la luz se cortaba por la intensa lluvia lo que pasaba casi todos los días en esa calle, lo que hacía que los pocos vecinos de ese lugar iluminaran sus casas con velas; él se limitaba a usar una para iluminarse doquiera que se moviera en la noche, porque no podía darse el lujo en malgastarlas, pero considerando su soledad y que Ace siempre estaba con él, tampoco podía quejarse.

Estaba oscuro aunque todavía era de tarde y la lluvia incesante golpeaba la pequeña casa y las goteras llenaban los cántaros que ponía, así que se dispuso a vaciarlos para no arruinar más el piso maltrecho de madera.

Las cortinas estaban recogidas, pero la ventana que daba hacia la calle estaba empañada y divisó a alguien borroso caminando en la calle, lo cual le hizo pensar que aún había gente desquiciada que caminaría con esa lluvia; el crepitar del caldero viejo de metal llamó su atención, le quedaban pocos troncos así que tendría que poner otro poco allí para no congelarse por la noche, de modo que el hombre en las fueras quedó olvidado en su mente.

-Ace, muévete. –Le apartó con cariño y cambió uno de los casos por otro para tirar el agua acumulada, pero al agacharse y tomarlo un dolor en el vientre le sobrevino y lo hizo tirar el traste y todo su contenido, un fuerte relámpago tronó en el cielo y el sonido de la puerta lo hizo dar un bote lo que lo llevó al suelo. Ace comenzó a ladrar.

Apretó los ojos y la mandíbula como si pudiera mitigar el dolor o resistirlo de aquel modo, pero este continuó punzante, miró la puerta a la cual ladraba Ace y esta sonó de nuevo, esta vez más insistente y hubo más truenos en el cielo que sonaban casi como el estallido de una bomba.

-Ayuda… -Gimió en el suelo hacia la nada, porque a decir verdad no había nadie quien lo auxiliara, sentía que le tironeaban el vientre y pensó que quizá su bebé se había adelantado, que quizá estaba en peligro, que podría perderlo y la voz por el dolor se le estranguló. Se sujetó el vientre y el siguiente dolor lo hizo gritar y hasta derramar lágrimas por la incertidumbre y la angustia. La puerta crujió de nuevo, los golpes de la persona que llamaba se volvían más desesperados y Ace no paraba de ladrar.

Tras un crujido más la puerta cedió y se abrió de un golpe estrepitoso que retumbó a la par de un trueno, revelando al hombre empapado que lo miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Collins retrocedió instintivamente, pero se detuvo al ver parado allí a Farrier. Abrió los ojos, pero ya no era terror o dolor lo que sentía, sino pura sorpresa y confusión.

El dolor se mitigó gradualmente como si ver al alfa hubiese sido lo que necesitaba para anestesiarlo y Farrier se abalanzó hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse luego de haber salido él mismo de su inicial estupor.

-¿Qué haces…? Farrier… Dios… -Las palabras no hicieron secuencia en su lengua y el olor del alfa lo golpeó de forma intensa, provocándole un cosquilleo en la piel que casi había olvidado, parecido a la electricidad.

-¿Te has lastimado? –Le preguntó al levantarlo, revisándolo por todos lados aunque no había ninguna herida que buscar. –Te escuché gritar, ¿qué sucedía?

-Farrier… Estás aquí… Dios… esto no es, esto no es un sueño. –Collins se abrazó de él, sin importarle que estuviera empapado y el alfa lo abrazó protectoramente, colocando una mano tras su nuca y con la otra en su cintura, le besó la mejilla y la frente y lo apretujó contra sí con amor, haciéndose de su aroma una vez más, sediento de él como alguien perdido en un desierto de soledad y amargura.

-Estoy aquí, Jack. Estoy aquí, cariño… -Repitió mientras lo mecía suavemente y el omega lloraba con las emociones a flor de piel. –Ahora, calma… ¿Sí? Vamos a llevarte a descansar, te voy a empapar si seguimos así.

-No… no, espera. –Se aferró a él y Farrier le tomó el rostro esta vez con ambas manos y lo miró fijamente, las mejillas rojas y su respingada nariz seguían allí, junto con el par de ojos de azul vibrante como el cielo y sentía que por fin estaba en casa, que al fin había regresado a donde pertenecía.

-Estás aquí, no te estoy alucinando… yo… yo te extrañé tanto, te necesito tanto…

-Ssshhh… Calma. –Siseó en una voz tan dulce como pudo y le acarició las mejillas. –Estoy aquí, soy tu alfa, claro que estoy aquí… -

***

Collins estaba recostado en la cama cuando Farrier volvió con algo de ropa seca y el cabello aún húmedo. Se le apreciaba tranquilo, pero el alfa podía ver que había muchas cosas que quería decir, lo notaba por la manera en la que lo seguía con la mirada, sus ojos apenas parpadeaban como si temiera que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Él experimentaba la misma sensación que le entumecía los miembros. Después de haberlo estado buscando por bastante tiempo, haberlo encontrado se sentía irreal y temía que en su dolor y su soledad lo estuviera alucinando, pero todo parecía verdadero.   
Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un pequeño espacio que había, posando su mano en el vientre abultado de su omega y acariciándolo suavemente en movimientos circulares y lentos.

-No sé cómo pude vivir sin ti tanto tiempo. –Confesó el alfa y Collins sintió que se le apretaba el corazón por sus palabras. Lloraría de nuevo si no se contenía.

-Siento mucho haberme ido sin decir nada… -Murmuró, pero vio al hombre negar y fruncir el ceño.

-Sé lo que te obligaron a hacer. Sé lo que te dijeron y cómo te amenazaron. –Collins pudo notar el enojo creciendo en la voz de Farrier. –En cuanto supe todo eso y que estabas esperando un hijo mío, fue fácil largarme.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y Collins puso su mano sobre la de Farrier como apoyo y acarició sus nudillos con su pulgar, sorpresivamente aminorando el enojo en su alfa.

-Me ofrecieron quedarme con el puesto del hijo de perra de Nicholson… Pero nada importaba si no te tenía, así que dejé la RAF y me di a la tarea de buscarte.

-No querían deshacerse de ti, no querían que tu mente estuviera en otra cosa y sabían que yo sería una distracción, eres un piloto después de todo… el mejor de entre todos, podían prescindir de mí, ¿pero tú? Y en cuanto amenazaron con destituirte y condenarte por lo que había pasado, pensé que sería mejor irme. –Le explicó calmadamente y Farrier apenas asintió, se le veían las emociones en los ojos, siempre con esa expresión dura en sus facciones, pero que en verdad escondían a una persona cálida y amable.

-Me volví loco. –Susurró y se inclinó hasta poner su frente contra el vientre de Collins. –Pensé que te había perdido, estaba loco de dolor.

Farrier recordaba con amargura esos días y las veces que lo pusieron en una celda para controlarlo, ningún golpe o castigo lo liberaron de su dolor y rabia, la cual aumentaba cada día que seguía sin saber absolutamente nada de su omega.

-Lo siento… -Gimoteó Collins, llorando de nuevo, con sus cristalinos ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Lo siento… -Repitió como una plegaría.

-Yo sabía que había algo mal, lo sabía… y cuando no regresaste supe que había algo más… algo que no me habías dicho…

-Cuando me fui ni siquiera sabía que estaba esperando…

-No era necesario… yo lo hubiera sabido. Hubiese notado tu aroma cambiar… hubiese notado los cambios en tu cuerpo y yo hubiera sabido… -El pecho del omega se estrujó con una mezcla de dolor, cariño, culpa y amor al escuchar a Farrier contarle su dolor de manera tan abierta, más aún cuando algunas lágrimas le mojaron el vientre. Él había provocado ese dolor en su alfa y siempre sería culpable de ello, aunque podía enmendarlo, ahora que estaban juntos, si es que el tiempo se los permitía.

-Nunca más voy a dejar que te aparten de mí. –Le dio un beso en el vientre y levantó el rostro, los ojos vívidos color esmeralda de su alfa mostraban una determinación sincera y entonces supo que no estaba solo, que ya no tenía que hacerse el fuerte y tratar de contener todo porque Farrier estaba ahí para él.

-Yo no quiero apartarme de tu lado nunca. –Complementó, la primera sonrisa sincera que surcó sus labios después de tanto tiempo, era cálida, llena de amor y Farrier se inclinó para besarlo, suavemente, como pidiendo permiso para robarle el aliento, para saber que por fin era real, que por fin estaban los dos juntos.

***

Farrier le contó a Collins todo lo que había pasado los meses después de que había desparecido de la base, le contó de las peleas que tuvo con algunos de sus compañeros y con los superiores por su actitud, fue sincero y le contó también de la ira que lo corroía por dentro y que lo había llevado a caer en encarcelamiento aislado algunos días luego de su mal comportamiento. Collins lo escuchaba atentamente cada vez que le contaba pedazos de su odisea para encontrarlo, creía que era posible que a Farrier todavía lo atacara la sensación de estar solo y perdido porque él sentía lo mismo de vez en cuando. Su alfa lo miraba por largos ratos y no lo soltaba ni un segundo aunque no dijese nada, aunque sólo fuera el sonido de la lluvia lo que llenara el silencio, probablemente porque se sentía demasiado abrumado por los recuerdos como para decir algo y él lo entendía, porque tampoco deseaba que lo soltara o que dejara de estar a su lado. En ocasiones, él despertaba de una pesadilla y lo primero que buscaba era a Farrier a su lado en la cama, pero este siempre estaba cerca, lo apretaba contra sí, le besaba la marca y susurraba suaves palabras de cariño para calmarlo y a veces él le pedía perdón por haberse ido sin decir nada y Farrier lo escuchaba y lo besaba para hacer válida su culpa y quitársela con cada beso y caricia que le daba.

Arreglaron las goteras de la casa primero y Ace dejó de seguir a Collins y comenzó a seguir a Farrier por todos lados. El omega le enseñó a Farrier lo que lograba cultivar y a los pocos animales que había adquirido debido a que la mujer que le había vendido la propiedad no podía cuidarlos ni llevárselos y el cerdo todavía se escapaba de vez en cuando y había tirado a Farrier en el fango una vez al ponerse en su camino y Collins había reído tanto que Farrier temía que de tanta risa le fuese a dar algo malo.

El alfa también le contó de cómo había llegado a ese lugar, de cuánto había tardado para comenzar a tener pistas de él, de lo mucho que a veces lo necesitaba y de las veces en que casi se sentía derrotado por no poder encontrarlo. También le dijo de la mujer de la tienda del pueblo cercano que le dio indicaciones de él y Collins se hizo la nota mental de dejarle hierbas de té la siguiente vez que la viera en manera de agradecimiento.

Su vida se resolvió en un vaivén de tareas, preocupaciones y amor, sobre todo amor entre ellos y a su bebé al cual le faltaba poco para nacer. Farrier muchas veces lo reprendía por sus pocos cuidados y lo obligaba a entrar a la casa cuando lo veía limpiando la casa de las gallinas o lo veía cambiando el alimento de los animales o cargando maderos. El omega alegaba que ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar y ser útil en el día, pero Farrier no cedía.

Para mejorar sus ingresos Farrier había vendido una de las medallas conmemorativas que le habían dado en la Real Fuerza Aérea y había comprado una escopeta de caza para dedicarse a ello y tener ganancias. Por lo tanto lograron un balance estable, no vivían con lujos, pero tenían lo necesario y se aseguraban de guardar dinero para el bebé que ya se anunciaba próximo.

Un mes antes la partera dio el visto bueno y Collins estuvo aliviado de que nada raro sucedería, se sentía más fuerte que antes al tener a Farrier y su mejoría había sido notoria hasta en su peso y sus energías. Ese mismo mes Farrier comenzó a ganar fama como buen reparador de autos y algunos aventurados lo visitaban hasta ese lugar para pedirle que revisara tal o cual motor.

-Los motores de auto, verás… son iguales que los aviones _._

-Lo sé, Tom. También fui piloto si no te acuerdas. –Alegaron un día en el que Farrier estaba metido en el frente de un coche revisando una pieza y Collins estaba parado a su lado observando sus movimientos.

Edward Farrier había llegado a ellos luego del susto más horrible de la vida de Farrier. Apenas había tenido tiempo de girar para ver a Collins resbalar en el suelo congelado, para saber que aquello tendría consecuencias. Su omega había comenzado a reír por su torpeza, pero se le notaban en las facciones el dolor y para cuando Farrier comenzó a levantarlo, Collins supo que iba a dar a luz.

Las mujeres que ayudaron a la partera no le permitieron estar en la habitación y como alfa protector que era las fulminó con la mirada y se paseó eufórico en el pequeño espacio de la casa hasta que detuvo sus pasos por el llanto fuerte que provenía desde la habitación.

Casi había empujado a las mujeres fuera de su camino para ver a su bebé y a su omega, pero toda su euforia se erradicó en cuanto vio a Collins con su bebé en los brazos, con una expresión cansada y aún dolida y con varias mantas sobre él. Su pequeño estaba enredado y cálido, ahora ya tranquilo luego de haber sido limpiado y puesto en brazos de su progenitor.

Su vida no era perfecta, pero era la adecuada. Criaban a su hijo de la mejor manera y se alejaban de las malas lenguas e influencias. Collins le enseñaba a su bebé a decir “papá” y Farrier le contaba historias de pilotos y aviones.

No había tempestad, guerra o mal recuerdo que pudiera separarlos. Estaban unidos por un lazo irrompible y se movían en sintonía como gotas de lluvia que caen desde el cielo que solían sobrevolar cuando eran dos almas independientes y para cuando las segundas lluvias de junio que su bebé pasaba llegaron, Collins supo que el espacio de esa casa se reduciría en poco tiempo y esta vez dejó que su alfa notara cada cambio y le permitió el orgullo y la alegría de notarlo en sus facciones y su aroma.

La partera había insistido en que si su aroma era más dulce, muy probablemente el cachorro sería niña. Collins y Farrier decidieron que lo descubrirían cuando fuese el momento.

 

 


End file.
